warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Madrigal
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Personality Typically serious, Mr. Madrigal is not opposed to having fun in his downtime, and often attends conventions, time permitting. He also likes to mess with Aden Taylor's head on occasion. Life Before Warehouse He was born in Costa Rica on March 3, 1988 to a lawyer father and stay at home mom. The youngest of three kids, he was often picked on by the neighbors' children for being too scrawny, which led him to train hard to become stronger without looking it. However, things changed on his sixteenth birthday. One of the presents given to him was a sword cane that belonged to his father and grandfather before him. It introduced the young lad to a world where anything could happen. But he never suspected that his world would turn upside down. A couple days later, one of his childhood bullies stole the cane off him in an attempt to sell it at the local pawnshop. However, the bully soon found out that it was actually an artifact that could blur people's identities, making them hard to find. This only lead him to commit various minor and major thefts until he was captured on August 23 by Warehouse 13 agent Arthur Neilson. Christopher, who had been following the bully for the past few weeks in an attempt to recover his family's heirloom, was surprised when he saw the man use an object to unmask the bully's true identity, before using a strange stun gun to immobilize him. As he walked away, Christopher ran up behind him and knocked Agent Neilson to the ground, recovering the artifact and running away, but not before the senior agent had identified him. On September 2, Christopher was at his house when a strange woman appeared before him. She claimed to be from the government, and informed him that she had been looking into his past. She knew that the object he had in his possession was an artifact, and she offered him a trip to a world of endless wonder. He accepted, though only under the condition that he not be obligated to join her organization, as he had his own career in mind. Two days later, he walked into Warehouse 13 for the first time. Although he was impressed by the sheer number of artifacts and the diversity of the effects, he did not feel it was his time to join. Mrs. Frederic understood, and gave him a special device to allow him to contact her, should he ever change his mind. After graduating from high school in 2006, Christopher became a spy for the CIA. He grew in experience quickly despite his young age and lack of formal training to become one of the best undercover spies in the world, thanks in part to the artifact passed down from generation to generation in his family. However, he soon discovered that there were many people in the world who used artifacts for their own evil purposes, and he felt the need to conceal this from his superiors, never informing them of precisely how the events he experienced went down. He slowly grew a small collection of artifacts, which he kept in his house in a secure vault beneath. Once he collected more than 10, he used the device to call Mrs. Frederic to his home. She was surprised by his collection, but thankful that he did not tell anyone the truth of what he knew. He told her he would like to be part of the Warehouse if he could, and she agreed, noting that they could use a person with his talents. Months later, on December 31, 2007, he officially became an Asset to Warehouse 13. He was the go-to person in charge of undercover collection, thanks to his personal artifact, which he was permitted to keep and use, considering his family's long history with it and the lack of severe downsides. Christopher was sent on missions to places in the world that were hostile to American Agents, keeping dangerous artifacts from being collected. Thanks to the extreme secrecy of the Warehouse, he was sometimes given missions which were given to the CIA by the Warehouse itself. Warehouse History Over the years, he has collected dozens of powerful and dangerous artifacts from some of the most dangerous places and people on earth, maintaining his cover all the while. This sometimes required him to go up against his old friends at the CIA, who he couldn't disguise himself from. However, he was always able to explain away his actions as "collecting souvenirs from his defeated foes". Before attaining the rank of Regent, Mr. Madrigal collected three dangerous artifacts from the North Korean regime in 2013, preventing a catastrophic attack on several countries. After that mission, he was officially instated as a Regent of Warehouse 13, balancing that with his job at the CIA. Artifact Specialty: Those requiring stealth for collection or retrieval, obtaining artifacts from areas which would be difficult for Warehouse agents to go or which require special handling to retrieve. Abilities Christopher Madrigal is a top spy, and excels at blending into crowds (though this is helped by his cane). He is also an expert in sword fighting, lock picking, map making, and diplomacy. His hand-to-hand combat skills are top notch as well, making him a formidable opponent. Relationships *Mrs. Frederic: Superior. *Aden Taylor: Friend, fellow fan. Mr. Madrigal enjoys messing with Aden, and the Agent rolls with it to loosen up. When on business however, their friendly banter is swapped for business talk, quick clean and precise. *Ava Zegare Madrigal: A woman who Christopher met on one of his assignments. They formed a strong relationship between them, and she became his "One" in May 2016 after they were dating for five years, after which he proposed to her. She agreed, and they were married on March 1, 2017. Artifact Usage Being a Regent, Mr. Madrigal rarely uses artifacts. He owns a Tesla, but only uses it on rare occasions. *Madrigal Sword Cane: An elegant weapon that has been with the Madrigal family for many generations, it is has, among its engravings, the Regent Eye of Horus. So long as the blade is sheathed into the cane, Mr. Madrigal's appearance is obscured from all forms of identification, even memory. Should the blade be drawn, or the cane removed from his grasp, the obscuration will cease. The cane's effects also have no effect on those who know him (aka, all Warehouse personnel). Trivia *Mr. Madrigal is a Homestuck fan, sometimes wearing a full Knight of Void costume to conventions when there is no pressing business. **His only real outward expression of the fandom is a small Hero of Void charm clipped to his keyring. *He did not carve his symbol into the Madrigal Sword Cane until he became a Regent, as he was unsure of the symbol he wanted to carve as his personal symbol. When he became a Regent, he carved the Eye of Horus into the cane. *He has a habit of being at least ten minutes early to any meeting or appointment. *Mr. Madrigal is also ambidextrous, which allows him to write, draw and fight with both hands. Category:Characters Category:Regents Category:Warehouse staff Category:Per Ankh